The Survivor/ Issue 2
This is issue 2 of Survivor, titled "Follow The Leader". Issue 2 -The restaurant- -All the group is gathered at the restaurant.- Phil: Because of these idiot, we were almost killed! Jared died for god´s sake! He brought us death! I told you, I told you he was bringing us the wrong way! Ha! Ha! See! Now, who´s in favor he shouldn´t be the leader? -Everyone but Millie, Lauren and Corey raise their hands.- Phil: That´s it! - Suddenly, there´s sounds heard outside and knocks are heard from the windows- Willy: Oh, dude. Mark: Christ, they followed us down here. Phil: Now everyone pays attention to me. Moe, Salvatore, you go and exception the restaurant. I need someone to check the walkers don´t get in. Bonne: I´ll do it. -Phil nods.- Phil: Then, someone needs to get to the roof, and try to kill some walkers while they can. Millie: I´ll do it. Phil: I want the rest of yo to stay together, we don´t want any more problems. Now, go do your tasks! -George heads with Millie to the roof, but is stopped by Phil.- Phil: Where you think you´re going? George: To the roof, is there any problem with that? Phil: Of course there´s a problem! You caused the death of a person, you took us here, we´re surrounded by walkers, don´t you think you should pay your crimes? George: Are you insane? What the f--k do you mean?! Phil: I mean you´ll be under custody until I decide what to do with you. George: What?! How can you do that? Who gives you the power to do that? Phil: This group gives me the power to do that! They voted me as their leader, not you! Mark: He´s right. Millie: Take it easy Phil- Phil: And you shut up! Mark: Phil´s right, you took us here dude! Lauren: No he´s not right! We all trusted George, he did what he thought was best! Phil: He did what made us all be here and without Jared! End of discussion! Mark, I want you to look after him! -Mark nods and takes George to a corner.- Phil: Now, go on to your duties! We need to get out of here! - Salvatore and Moe open a door, and find stairs going down.- Ziggy: Wait! -Slavatore and Moe turn around to see Ziggy.- Ziggy: I can help you! I know how to unlock doors easily! -Salvatore and Moe stare at each other.- Moe: Okay then. Come. - Millie reaches the restaurant´s ceiling. She counts more than 50 walkers.- -Millie is approached by Nathaniel, Cristopher, Lauren and Corey.- Millie: Hey guys. Nathaniel: You´ll need some help with those walkers, don´t you? - Moe, Salvatore and Ziggy are on the restaurant´s basement.- Salvatore: So Phil´s taken the lead. Moe: Yeah, but I think I trust George more than him. Ziggy: Yeah, Phil is harder with us. Salvatore: I don´t know if to trust any of them. Moe: You´re saying we need a new leader? Salvatore: Maybe. Ziggy: The sewers! Yes! -They all look at the sewers, it is locked.- Salvatore: Locked. Ziggy: That´s no problem to me! - Phil, George and Mark.- George: You really think you got the power to do this to me, Phil? What´s wrong with you? Phil: What´s wrong is you! -Boone comes ruining- Boone: Quick! The walkers are breaking the windows! Come! -Boone runs to the windows. He is followed by Phil.- George: I can help! Phil: What the hell, come. - Millie, Nathaniel, Lauren, Cristopher and Corey shoot walkers.- Cristopher: f-ck, they are entering the restaurant! Lauren: Crap! They´re too many! Millie: We need to go, now! Salvatore and Moe must have found a way to get out! - Boone, Mark, George and Philip kill the walkers entering the restaurant.- Boone: Shit! They are too many! Mark: Hope they found a way to get out! -Just then, Moe, Salvatore, Ziggy, Millie, Nathaniel, Cristopher, Lauren and Corey show up.- Phil: We need to get out of here! They don´t stop coming! Ziggy: We found a way! The sewers. Phil: We need to go, go! all of you! George, Mark and Boone, we´ll go after we manage to retain this walkers. Hutch, you to. -Willy raises his head, which is covered with food.- Phil: Hutch, you had to gather supplies, not to eat supplies. Willy: Don´t worry, I did both! Phil: Go! -Everyone but George, Phil, Mark and Boone go away.- Phil: We need to run and close the door on the count of three. One... two.... three! -They all run towards the door leading to the stairs and to the sewers. Phil, Boone and Mark enter it first. George is about to enter it, but is locked by Phil.- George: What are you doing? Phil: What I have to do. You´ll pay for your crimes. -Phil smiles.- Phil: Bye, George. -Phil closes and locks the door.- -George is left there.- -George is approached by walkers. He shoots them with his AK47, but it isn´t enough.- George: You killed my family! You can´t kill me! -There are more and more walkers around him.- George: Come here! -George shoots a walker- George: Come! Come! - George never lowered his gun, even when he was being ripped apart.- Category:Uncategorized